Wilmore Skywalker
"In the end,Luke will defeat you.He will bring back the Jedi Order and hopefully you will come back when you stop this nonsense."- ''Wilmore Skywalker after defeating Darth Vader Jedi Master '''Wilmore Zayn "Wil" Skywalker ( 48 BBY-20 ABY) ' was born in 48 BBY on Tatooine to Gregory Skywalker and Marine Skywalker with his twin brother Kool Skywalker .He was the third child out of 122 children..His father was a Jedi Master at the time of Wilmore's birth.He was discoverd to be Force Sensitive when he was 4.He joined the Youngling Clan of Tra'cor in 36 BBY.When Will turned 14 in 34 BBY he was chosen by Kevare Skywalker to become his Padawan .He became a Jedi Knight in 26 BBY. Wil was the ladies favorite when he was young. His father Greg was the creator of the jedi order . He also has a clone captian named Retrac Bob whom is like his sidekick. 'Past' Wil came from a very large,rich,powerful family.He had many siblings of course you know the most famous ones Derek,Kool,and Aari.Not much is known about his past but that he entered the Jedi Temple at a very early age and was the youngest Jedi Master ever. 'Gathering' 'Hottest Padawan on the block' 13 year old Wil took his brothers Kool and Derek to the Jedi temple."So,um,guys, when can I like um be like a padawan?" asked 4 year old Derek."When you learn not to pee on your pants anymore."said Wil.Derek just sticked his toungue out.Kool tapped Wil's shoulder and said "There they are."Kool referred to the hottest girls in the Jedi Temple Allie Dwyer and Cassidy Saberslider."This sucks we can't love."said Kool."Who said? we're Skywalkers of course we can love."said Wil.Kevare,Luke,and Night came out of nowhere."Hey guys." they said."Hey Night still hot as ever." said Wil."Wil I'm like two years older than you so I can't go out with you."said Nightra."Anyway,Wil you gotta pack for our mission to Corelia."said Wil's master Kevare."Sure thing Master,I mean Kev or master." replied Wil"Anyway we have some buisiness to take care of right Wil?" said Kool."Right."The twins walked over to the girls."Hey there Allie,everyone in class has been telling me you have a crush on me.That true?"said Wil."Well yeah.Your funny,cute."replied Allie.Wil looked to see how Kool was doing and turned back."So do you wanna come to a party at my mansion this saturday?Everyone is coming cause me and Kool are like the most poplar dudes ever." "Sure.See you there cutey." replied Allie.Wil turned back."Kool did she say yes?" "Oh,yeah aha." They went to class and after went to the Skywalker Mansion.The brothers got home and said "Hey mom and dad."Greg was reading a book and Marine was playing with Aari.Wil went strait to train in the roof as usual.Luke was watching him for a while and said "Hey,your pretty good wanna spar?" "Sure."replied Wil.Luke activated his sabers and prepared to fight Wil.Wil jumped and dropped kicked Luke.They then clashed sabers and Luke force pushed Wil to Derek."Hey." said Derek.Wil came back stronger and punched Luke,sliced his sabers in half,and force pushed him."Ok,that's enough Wil." said Luke.Wil picked up Luke and started training again."Wil,dinner!" yelled Wil's mother Marine."Coming Mom." replied Wil.Wil sat next to his Master Kevare and his little brother Derek."So Kevare,how's Wil on missions ?" asked Greg. "He's okay.But he needs to learn not to go ahead and fight the sith right away." said Kevare.Wil kicked Kevare under the table and whispered "Thanks alot Kev.Now he's going to give me an hour worth of lectures."Wil you better be on your best behavior.Your uncle Kole is coming to the party tomorrow." said Greg."Ok dad...."Everyone then went to bed.Wil and Kool stayed up playing video games and thinking of how to get the girls in their rooms.The brothers then fell asleep.Kevare woke up Wil the next day and said "Lets go starfighter training."Kevare took Wil to a cruiser above Mustafar."Hello,sir." said a clone.Wil saw his best friend Retrac and yelled "Hey!Retrac!over here buddy!"Retrac walked over and said "I'm not happy.I heard you were talking to my sister.(Btw Retrac is Allie's brother in real.I used to date Allie but then we broke up)" said Retrac."Listen,if you hurt her,I'll get me and the other clones to cut your head off." "Ok,ok,ok bro,I wont hurt her.I gotta go starfighter training.See you later?" Retrac rolled his eyes and said "Yeah...you gotta buy me a drink though." Wil and Kevare got in their starfighters and saw some vulture droids."Oh no.Grievous is attacking." Wil quickly left and shot some vultrue droids down till he saw Grievous' starfighter,"Souless One.""Grievous your going to pay.This time,I'll take you down hard!""You have a lot of guts taking me on kid-cough- but too bad this battrle will be your last - cough-."Wil shot torpedos at the Souless one and force pushed it to a meteor trying to hit Mustafar."-Cough- your skills have improved since the last time we fought." said GrievousKevare speeded up and hit Grievous' glass.The Skywalkers dropped bombs on the ship but it only hit a certain part and Grievous escaped."You better run!" said Wil."Ok,I think that's enough for today." said Kevare.Wil said bye to Retrac and went inside Kevare's ship.He took a shower and changed in there.They alighted in the Skywalker mansion and boy was it crowded.Wil got in and saw his uncle Michael and Kole."Hey guys." Kole turned around and said "Great.How much money you want this time kid?" Wil saw Allie waving at him and said "Oh nothing I gotta go.Bye now."Wil went over to Allie and said "Hey.Wanna see my room?" "Sure." Wil sneaked to his room."So this is it." "Wow.Pretty big."Wil sat down on his bed.Allie went up to him and the 2 shared a kiss.Then some stuff happened and thats how Josh and Selven Skywalker were born.-THE END- Crisis on Naboo 'Duel on a Vanishing Ship' "What do you mean your pregnant?!" yelled Wil on his comlink."We're having twins Wil.Now my dream of being a Jedi will have to wait." replied Allie."My parents are going to kill me!And the fact that I'm having kids is going to slow me down."TBC 'IG-211' 'Old Friend' 'Homecoming' Sky Battle of Quell In 23 BBY ,Wil , Kevare , and , Retrac were in the hangar of the jedi temple having fun . Obi-Wan Kenobi and his padawan , Anakin Skywalker , called for Wil , ,Kevare and Retrac . As soon as Wil heard this , he quickly got on his strfighter and left .Rik and Retrac were right behind him .Wil was joined by one of his good friends , Anakin Skywalker. Wil and Anakin were both good pilots .They were both on a rampage with those vulture droids and Retrac was with his troops in the Republic Shuttle . They were helping them with the vulture droids but Wils master , Rik , starfighter was badly damaged and was losing power . Once again , Wil saved his master . Rik then crash landed on the hangar . B'attle of Geonosis' In 22 BBY , Wil and Rik joined the battle of Geonosis . They were on their starfighters . Once they got there Wil did something crazy . Instead of landing on the floor , Wil got out of his starfighter and was skydiving .Rik joined him . When he got there , Wils friend , Anakin Skywalker was with Padme Amidala and Obi-Wan Kenobi killing all t he geonosians . When Mace Windu took out his lightsaber , Wil and Rik took out theirs . Wil and his brother , Kool Skywalker , were back to back killing all geonosians . Then , Master Yoda came with all the troops and Wil saw his friend , Retrac bob , and greeted him . Rik did the same thing . Rik , Wil , and Retrac escaped in the Republic Gunship . That same year , Wil married Sarl Gundarkthrash and chose his padawan , Redge Burnjunker who would later date his daughter J .But if order 66 happenes Wil will have his allys and the force with him. Wil also wants to say Gwen Stacy is hot !!! BTW Wils friends , Josh , can fly ! 'Mission to Mortis' In 19 BBY , Wil was with his family in his father's cruiser . They were all having a party and Wil was obviously flirting with Nightra Portglide , a family friend .Wil's friend , Jacen Zetblaster contacted him and Wil's brother Derek .He said he needed help with the Mortis father , son , and the daughter . Instead of Will and Derek only coming ,Wil's son Joshua Skywalker (CWA Name Joshua Skywalker1) who is Derek's nephew came wiith Greg (Wil's father) , Luke (Cwa name Soap11 Skywalker) , Phillip , Kevare , and Nightra .Each of them left in 2 separate Jedi Shuttles.Along the way they meet up with Wil's uncle Kole and his cousins Kool (CWA Name Kool Skywalker1)and Lorana (CWA NAME Lorana Azurebot).They came to join them.As soon as they land on Mortis , Wil and Derek found Arc Trooper Jacen Zatblaster on the floor out cold.Jacen had only a broken arm and broken ankle.Wil then got his Umbaran Bark Speeder out.Derek then yelled "Wil wait " but he was already gone .They then followed Will with their speeders .But the Skywalkers lost track of him.Will then found the Monestary , went inside and activated his sabers.Wil then says "I thought Obi Wan , my good friend Anakin , and ahsoka beat all 3 of you ".The Mortis Father then answered 'You silly Jedi those weaklings can't beat us".Wil then got his lightsabers out .The Mortis son the used that little knife thing to attempt to kill Wil .Wil then jumped and kicked The Mortis Son in the head .The Mortis Son enraged jumped and Wil caught his leg then punched him in the stomach .Wil then said "Come at me piece of dirt".The Mortis Son then got angry then striked at Wil .Wil kept on dodging his attacks and eventually Wil punched The Mortis Son and he flew to the feet of his father .The Mortis Father was very angry and he threw lightning at Wil off guard .The Mortis Father then said "How do you like that Skywalker ?" Wil was only yelling "AAAHHHHH" .But then , all they hear are speeders .Wil's little brother , Derek, jumped out of his speeder , kicked The Mortis Father and said "Its over mountain head ".Their father Greg then said "Nice Entrance Son". Derek then replied saying "Thanks Dad" .Kole then said "Are we gonna kick their butt or what ? "Then Greg replied saying Skywalkers , ATTACK!!!!!!!" All the Skywalkers charged . Derek picked up Wil and said "You ok bro ?" Wil said "Never Better"Wil then kicked Mortis Son in the face and stabbed him.Greg force push Mortis Father of a mountain and Derek chopped Mortis Daughter head off.They then came back to the cruiser and continued the party. 'Destination:Dathimo'r One month after the mission to Mortis,Wil was preparing to leave for another mission.A more dangerous one.His kids came running after him.Jade(Jemma Streamglider CWA),his oldest child,said"Dad u can't do this!" His second child Josh(Joshua Skywalker1 CWA) said "Yeah dad, she's right!"Josh's twin,Selven(Selven Skywalker1) ,came and said "Dad, i came six miles running after you. He said gasping for air.Wil replied "Sorry kids,but i have to.It's my duty as a Jedi."He then force pushed them back to their Coruscant home.His droid,R3-T3,followed him all the way to the Jedi Temple.Once he got there, he saw his brother Derek, (CWA COOL Derek Skywalker)(though idk how to put his name in blue so u could click on it and visit his wiki page) greeted him.He was like"So why are you going to Dathimor?" asked Derek. Wil replied saying "Personal buissness." Derek Skywalker then said "Can i please please come with you to Dathimor? Dont make me do the puppy dog face." And Derek did that ridiculous face. Wil force pushed him to Phillip(Again idk how to put his name blue so u could click on it and visit his page).COOLPhilip Skywalker said "Hey!" Wil replied "Whoops.".He met up with his Master Rik,Rik's clone commander Hale Sward(thts his CWA Name),and Wil's Clone Captian/Best Friend Retrac Bob (thts his CWA Name).Retrac said "I got THE TIGER ready " in tht ridiculous clone voice. The Tiger was Wil's ship just like Anakin and the Twilight.The four friends quickly entered the TIGER.Wil was piloting the ship.BTW when he tells u to put your seatbelt on, u better put it on.True story ask Derek.They headed strit for Dathimor. Rik(CWA Rik Banthaslide) asked Wil "Having second thoughts?" Wil replied "Hardly"2 hours have passed and they reached Dathimor.Retrac then said "This place stinks like Hale in july exposing himself." Hale replied "Shut it or I'll make you shut it!" And the 2 began to fight.Wil was growing angry "YOU GUYS, STOP FIGHTING!!!!"The two said "Sorry sir."They all went on their mounts but was ambushed by sith apprentices.The sith were quickly defeated by yours truly.I knew there was 10 of them so i just used my lightsaber combo.Rik asked "How did you do that Wil?" "Just a little trick I picked up on Kashyyyk.They all looked up on a mountain.Behold Darth Maul.Wil then said "Just what we were looking for." Maul replied "Brother, what do we have here?" Savage then said "Oh thats another Skywalker.First time i fought him, he beat me.Suddenly a whole army of sith came."Oh man..." Wil said. Maul then said"ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!" The two Jedi and two clones fought but it wasnt enough.They eventually got captured by the ugly brothers.They were each put in different cells.Retrac was up first.He was beaten by Maul and Opress and whipped.Maul then asked "Tell us where is the Skywalker base?!" Instead of answering his question, Retrac spat blood in his face and smiled. Maul replied 'That wasnt very nice now was it?" Opress then punched retrac in the stomach and threw him to a wall.Opress then said "Brother, lets get the other clone." Maul replied "Good idea maybe he will tell us where the Skywalker base is." The two then went after Hale.Opress threw Hale out of the cell.He was beaten just like retrac.Opress then said "TELL US WHERE THE SKYWALKER BASE IS CLONE!!!" Hale said "Never...." Maul said "Do you really want to die?!" Maul choked Hale and slammed him on a wall."Great,now he's unconscious." "Brother what are we supposed to do now?" Savage asked. "Now,we get the two Jedi" The same thing happened to Rik and Wil. They were both beaten but Wil was beaten so badly."Now Skywalker, tell us where your base is !" Wil spat in his face. "Never ......." He was beaten again.Rik was taken back to his cell.The brothers put gas in Rik,Retrac, and Hale's cells."You dont want your friends to die right , now tell us where the Skywalker base is!!!" Wil looked out the window and saw his Brother Derek's Delta-7 Starfighter , smiled and said "Never." He then turned himself backwards , kicked Mauland with the handcuffs he had on he freed himself by kneeing Maul in the face and the chains broke. Savage tried to punch Wil, but Wil kneed him in the stomach and punched him to a wall.He then saved his companions . Retrac said "Really Wil, could have done that an hour ago." Wil replied "Sorry, got caught up in the moment . Derek broke in with his Starfighter.Wil and Rik got their lightsabers back."You guys fight Savage ,I get Maul alone. They all nodded.Maul tried to kick Wil but failed.Wil punched him in the robatic leg and force pushed him.Maul grew angry and impatient."Why you ......"And the 2 began to clash again.Not knowing of Wil's power,Maul made a HUGE mistake.He tried to underestimate Wil.Wil had the upper hand.He kneed Maul in the face, punch him,did a lightsaber combo, and force pushed him.He fell on his knees and said "It's over ..........." Derek replied saying "Not yet big bro, we still have Savage."Derek punched Savage , Rik kicked him in the stomach, Retrac and Hale shot him from a distance, and Rik and Derek force push Savage to the Sith academy statue and it fell on him. "See bro, you should have included me." Wil replied "Yeah, yeah ,yeah." Retrac said "Sir, we should include him in our missions more often." They all agreed except for Wil."He has his own duties with Phillip.They all went back to the Jedi Temple in the TIGER.Then, the friends reported to the council. Rik said "Mission succesful."M,ace Windu replied "Master Banthaslide, your old Padawan looks tired."Wil said "No Master Windu,Ifeel alright. Mace then said "Please Master Skywalker, I insist take the rest of the week off ." "Well alright." And he bowed and went home to rest.THE END -Clone Wars theme- 'RELATIONSHIP WITH SARL GUNDARKTHRASH' After his break up with Allie Dwyer,Wil began to have romatic feelings for a girl named Sarl Gundarkthrash.Then one thing led to another and Wil asked her out and she accepted.They dont get time for each other due to Wil's Jedi duty.Word has it Wil is planning to propose to her.TBC Back Home. Wil was having a normal day at the Jedi Temple.He was stuck at this VERY boring council meeting.All he wanted to do was just go home and sleep until something occured.He started having flashbacks of his past.(Plz note tht for the next couple of stories Wil is having flashbacks ).This flash back was about the time he went back home to Tatooine where he met his best friend,Anakin Skywalker."Wil, wakeup!" a teenaged Wil heard after his father called for him."Wait,wha- am i late?!" said Wil."No...." a voice said across the hall."Derek, I know thats you.You should really stop that it's getting annoying"."Anyway,heres your breakfast big bro."Kool(CWA Kool Skywalker1) went to Wil's room."You giving me a ride to the Jedi Temple?"he asked.Wil replied "Nah,I got better plans to do with my weekend,you guys wanna come with?" Kool and Derek looked at eachother and nodded.They packed up and met Wil at the hangar of their father's Coruscant hangar."Derek,mind if we take the Spitfire?" Derek replied "If it's for road trips than hell yeah!"The three brothers got in the ship.Wil was piloting.Kool then asked Derek "How do you have the Spitfire and your only 10?" Derek replied "What can I say? I'm a good pilot."Derek turned to Wil."So where we going?" Wil replied "We are going to me and Kool's Homeworld Of Tatooine." "Oh man, its sandy over there!" And does Dad know we are going to Tatooine?" The twins looked at eachother and turned back saying "Nope."And hours have passed and they reached their Tatooine Mansion.They got out of the ship and their uncle Kole(CWA Kole Cometspanner) was standing there."Does Greg know you guys here?" Kole asked.The 3 brothers looked at eachother saying no."Well....." Kole said.And they all went inside.Wil was done unpacking.He went up to Kole in the balcony."Uncle Kole , I'm not trying to be rude or anything,but why exactly are you here?"Wil asked.Kole replied "Well,Tusken Raiders are working with Heron and they took over all of Mos Eisley." " So now that I have told why I am here,so why are you here?" Kole asked. "Well , me and Kool came here to catch up with some old friends and Derek just wanted to come along." " Ok Wil , tomorrow we are going into town." Kole said "Get some sleep." "Yes Uncle Kole." And so Wil went up to his room.8 hours have passed and Wil could smell the breakfast Kole was making.He went downstairs after he brushed his teeth and muttered "Morning."Derek was watching tv.Wil grabbed a plate and sat next to Kool.Derek then said "Man Uncle Kole,you really know your way around the kitchen."Kole replied "Thank you Derek."When everybody was done with their breakfast,they got dressed.They all went to the garage and Wil got out his landspeeder and everyone climbed aboard.They soon got into town.Wil,Derek,and Kool saw this boy being bullied by an alien named Shebulba.Wil stepped in and said "Leave him alone." Shebulba looked at Wil and said "Skywalker? it's been years since the last time I saw you."Kool stepped in and said "Shebulba,last time I saw you was when Wil made you cry at that pod-race."Shebulba replied "Ah yes Kool Skywalker." And he then noticed Derek."I see Gregoryy and Marine had another Skywalker son.Derek replied "Shut up before i feed you to the damn rancors!"The brothers then beat up Shebulba and he ran away.Wil asked the little boy "Are you ok?" And the little boy said "I am now." Derek said "Hey I'm Derek and these are my brothers Kool and Wil otherwise we are known as the Skywalker Brothers."Oh sweet we have the same last name!" the little boy said.The Skywalker brothers look at him confused."I'm Anakin,Anakin Skywalker."Oh ok."Kool said 'Hey um Anakin get on my back and show me where you live so we can take you there."And so the Skywalkers took Anakin home.Kole contacted them saying"I found their base."Wil.Kool,and Derek quickly mounted the landspeeder.When they got there,Kole was already killing the Tusken raiders.The brothers looked at eachother and nodded and activated their lightsabers.That was Derek's favourite moment of the trip.The Skywalkers were dominating on the Tusken Raiders.They were easily outnumbered sadly and they were captured.They eventually were encountered by Heron."I finally will know how it feels like to kill a Skywalker."Wil replied "Over my dead body."He grabbed the Tusken's neck with his handcuffs and kneed him and he was easily released.The others did the same.They got their sabers back and killed all of the Tusken Raiders.The Skywalkers then dueled Heron.She force pushed Derek and Kool.Kool landed on his feet and said "How weak."The Skywalkers did the family combo and they won the duel.Heron escaped in a pod like she always does.Wil then said "Thats not the last of her we have seen......"The next morning Kole left a note saying that he had left to Coruscant alone in the middle of the night.The Skywalkers packed and entered the Spitfire and went back to Coruscant.When they returned,their father was not pleased.Kool and Derek said "It was all Wil's idea" and so Wil was grounded for a month."I swear I'll get you guys back."Kool and Derek then said "Yeah yeah yeah."THE END- Clone Wars theme- 'Battle for Ryloth' In 29 BBY, a twenty year old Wil and newly Jedi Knight was training in the Jedi Temple.His brothers Kool and Derek were observing.Obi-Wan came and congradulated Wil on becoming a Jedi Knight.He also said the council had a mission for him,Luke(CWA Soap11 Skywalker),Kevare(CWA Kevare Skywalker),Phillip,Rik,Kool,Aari, Nightra and Derek.Wil asked Obi-Wan "When does this mission start?"Obi-Wan replied "Now."Kool and Derek went down.Derek asked "Big bro,what gives?" Kool said "Ya what did Obi-wan want?"Wil replied "Guys change we goin on a mission but they did'nt tell me the details."Derek and Kool looked at eachother and nodded.They all got changed and met Wil at the Traning room.Sarl(CWA Sarl Gundarkthrash) was going up to Wil and said "Can't wait for our date tonight hun!" Kool and Derek looked at Wil and stepped back.Wil said "Yeah about that-" Kevare interrupted and said "Guys lets get going , we have a job to do on Ryloth." Sarl asked Wil "What's he talking bout?" "Sarl,babe, not so loud you want to let the other Jedi know we dating? guess not but I can't go on the date I have to go to Ryloth for 2 weeks on a mission." Sarl got mad and kicked Wil in the nuts and walked away.Kevare,Derek,and Kool tried hard not to laugh.Kool and Kevare picked up Wil and took him to the hangar. Derek asked "Ok what's the mission?" Phillip replied "Starfighter mission and then we gonna go down to the planet ourselves." Luke said "We going cause we heard Rain's hideout is there." Wil grew angry and wanted Rain for himself. "I GET RAIN, THE REST OF YOU GUYS JUST BACK OFF!!" Night said "Wil calm down."Wil replied "Fine....." And a cruiser picked them up.Night,Wil,Aari,Luke,Kool,Phillip,Rik,and Kevare parked their Starfighters inside.Kool and Derek were playing video games,Night and Aari were watching Coruscant idol,Kevare and Luke were armwrestling,and Phillip and Wil were training.Hours later They alighted on Ryloth.They went to their base and got their Starfighters fueled up.Derek said "Why can't I join the mission?" Aari replied "Cause you did'nt bring your starfighter." Wil said "I'm gonna make it up to you bro,you gonna shoot the guns of the cruiser." Night,Luke,Kevare,Phillip,Rik,and Aari looked at each other and said "ARE YOU CRAZY ?!" Rik said "Wil,you just found out I'm your son from the future,and with all due respect "father" are you crazy?!" Phillip,Luke,Night,Aari,and Kevare all agreed with Rik.They all asked Kool what he thinks. Kool said "I think its perfectly normal."Derek said "Yeah II'm a good Pilot."Phillip said "Fine....."They all met at the cruiser.Kevare said "Ok,Wil.Me and you attack from here.Kool and Luke there.Night and Aari in the skies.Phillip has to try to get aboard the enemy ship.Derek has to make sure no buzz droids or B1 Droids are on the ship."They all agreed and so Wil ran to his starfighter.Rik was'nt there he had to stay on land to help the troops fight.The space battle was massive.Kevare and Wil were shooting down those droids like nothing.Kool and Luke had buzz droids so they opned their cockpit and sliced the buzz droids themselves.Derek was like "Yeeha!!!"Derek was shooting them and having fun like a twelve year old would do.Night and Aari were dominating down there.Kool,Wil,Luke,and Kevare crashed there way through the enemy ship.Once they crash landed,they were ambushed by an army of manga guards.The manga guards were easily defeaed by them.They made their way to the elevator.They went up stairs and they saw Rain looking at the battle through the glass.Wil's eays turned yellow and he jumped to attack "WIL,NO!!!!" said Kevare.But Wil ignored him and striked at Rain.Rain kicked Wil and cut his arm off and force pushed him to Kool."You are weak Wil....." said Rain.Wil was crying in pain.Kool got up and put Wil aside and force pushed Rain.Kevare,Luke,and Kool locked their sabers with Rain.Luke said "Is that all you got?!"Rain grew with rage and punch Luke back and force pulled a bridge on him.The ship was blowing up. Rain kicked Kool and Kevare.Rain was trying to escape but Kool said "Oh no you don't." And ran after him.Rain threw cargo at Kool but he kept and dodging and eventually got hit in the face with one."Self destruct in 10 seconds." Kevare got up and said "Crap!"He picked up Wil and force grab the bridge off of Luke. "Seven,six." He threw Wil and Luke in a pod that sended them to the cruiser. He picked up Kool and put him in a pod with him.Phillip said "I just hope they can make it....."And they did.Kevare made contact to Phillip that said they go out safely.As soon as they got to the cruiser,They places a robotic hand on Wil (as seen on the slide show ).Rik,Night,And Aari met up with the others.And so Wil fell asleep ...........- THE END -Clone Wars theme -(Wanna see the rest go to part 2 ) 'Battle for Ryloth Part 2' The battle rages on.(Btw this is one week later).Wil was laying in bed and woke up in noon.The others were so amazed of how he had survived.Kevare said "Guys today is the final battle."We can't back down.Theres too much at stake."Derek looked at his brother who has been through a lot of stress lately."Hey Wil,Sarl called in last night after you fell asleep.She said Josh,Selven,and Money (CWA DUELIST SKYWWALKER) had the Rancor pox."Wil replied "Man ,now I have to pay a medical bill!"Phillip said "Language." and gave Wil his breakfast.Kool was sneaking in a Ryloth girl into his bedroom and everybody heard the noise they were making."Kool, what are you doing up there?" asked Luke.Kool replied "Um just studying some ancient moves."Aari then said "Well can you please keep it down up there?"Suddenly they got a call from Xavier Thorten,a clone captain."Sir, we need your help!"Kevare asked "Xavier,what's going on?!?!""Sir,we have been ambushed by Rain's army.This has turned into a HUGE ground battle!"Wil heard what Xavier said and quickly put on his clothes.He put on a glove that looked like a human hand.The Skywalkers got prepared.Derek left in a RX-200.Wil got a Republic Gunship out and the others went inside."Everyone take a rocket launcher!" said Aari."Very ture we need to help Wil."Kool said "Yo bro open the 2 doors so we could shoot the vulture droids!!!"Wil replied "You got it bro!"Wil opened the doors and the Skywalkers were striking back.Kevare was in the second cockpit behind Wil.He jumped out and quickly was slicing the vulture droids.It was raining and the Skywalkers were force pushed by Rain.The gunship crash on the floor but they easily survived.Wil was bleeding in his nose and Night gave him a cloth."Here Wil,that should stop the bleeding."Wil replied "Thanks."Wil looked at his right arm,the one that Rain cut off.He then saw Rain on the biggest mountain deflecting all the attacks.The heroes took out their lightsabers and met up with Xavier.Wil asked him "You ok man?"Xavier replied "Yes.Thank you for asking sir."Wil's eyes were focused on Rain.The Skywalkers sliced through the drids while Wil was attempting to climb the mountain.Derek was shooting down the vulture droids.Night and Aari were doing teamwork as well as Luke and Kool.They heores then saw Wil climbing the mountain.Kevare said "No.....not again!"Phillip put his hand on Kevare's shoulder and said "It's his destiny alone.We can't help him.Face it the boy you trained is now an adult."Kevare looked at Phillip and said "Your right...."And they continued to slice down the droids.As soon as Wil got on the top,it started to Rain.His eyes turned yellow.He looked at his right arm and said "You did this to me you bastard."Rain replied "I did it to teach you a lesson.Not to mess with me."Wil's hair went down and turned similar to Derek's cause of the rain.Wil activated his Saber(at the time he had one) and so did Rain.They were preparing to fight a climatic battle.Wil then striked at Rain the the 2 began to fight.Wil was already losing.Rain punched him in the stomach and kicked him in the face.He grabbed his leg a slamed his body on a rock.Wil was bleeding in his mouth and nose."Is that all you've got old man?" Rain was full of fury and locked sabers with Wil.Wil punched him and drop kicked him.There was no blood and Wil was angered.They locked sabers again.Wil was striking hard at Rain and he was impressed. "Kevare has taught you well young Skwalker."Wil replied "I have become more powerful then you could ever dream of Rain.I trained nonstop."Rain force ligtning Wil but Wil blocked with his Saber.Wil drop kicked him , took off his maask and kept on punching him till he saw some blood.He saw blood but when he saw Rain's face he said "Ok the mask goes back on."Rain kicked him in the stomach and blood was coming out of Wil's mouth.Wil spat some blood in Rains face and punched (the blood was to create a distraction).The 2 warriors locked sabers again then Rain realized something.Which was Wil was winning.Rain swung at Wil but Wil grabbed his hand and broke it and punched him.Rain's blood was gushing out cause Wil punched him with the robotic hand.Wil kept on striking hard.The others were winning the war.Derek saw the man who was responsible and got his sniper out.Derek shot the man sand said "Just like what my brother Wil says 'BOO YA"!!!Wil was beating up Rain.The battle got to a point where Rain feel and Wil got his hidden blade out."Rest in piece you bastard!!"Wil stabbed him but Rain did'nt die,instead he did a force explosion which knocked out Wil from the top of the montain.Rain escaped in his ship.Luke said "He'll run like he always does and the Skywalkers won the battle.They took Wil back to coruscant and he woke up in his room.He fewlt awesome and his father Gregory said "I am proud of you for sticking up to Rain and giving him a run for his money." Wil smiled.He woke up from the flashbacks in the Jedi Temple.Yoda asked "Master Skywalker,Bothering you something is?" Wil was quick to say no and? Ki-Adi Mundi said "Master Skywalker we are sending you to Kamino with your little Brother Derek to Kamino.Wil said ok.- THE END -Clone Wars theme- Nightkept on Kamino In the January of 20 BBY,Wil came running to Master Yoda."Master I sense a plot to kill the Jedi."Yoda replied "Ahyes Skwalker,gifted with the lightsaber you are,great leader you make,you might misread something."I'm sure it's nothing young one." Wil bowed down to him and said "Thank you."Yoda asked if Wil was ready."Yes master,I have known Athan nightkept for a long time now.I know every little tricks of his.Of course I'm ready."Wil went with his Padawan Redge in a cruiser.He was telling him stories of when he and Athan were kids.Kool and Derek contacted Wil on a holo."Wil,we just came out of our mission on Aldeeraan.Now it's time to play your part." said Derek " I'll be there in about a month." replied Wil."Master,what was that all about?" asked Redge "Nothin."The two Jedis left in a Jedi Shuttle.When they landed,Derek was waiting for them in the rain with his starfighter parked."Bout time you guys showed up." said Derek."Yeah,yeah,yeah."Redge looked up and said 'Um guys,I think theres trouble here!"Wil and Derek nodded at eachother and quickly took out their sabers.Redge took out his.They were fighting the sith and were winning.Derek looked up at a building and saw Athan standing there glancing at Wil."Oh shit....." said Wil."What did Rain do to you?" said Derek.Athan just jumped down and got his saber out.Derek,Wil,andRedge did the same.Athan said"Wil......"Redge jumped and clashed sabers with him.Athan cut of his arm and stab him in the right lung."REDGE NO!!!!" said Wil was filled with rage and clashed sabers with Athan.Derek went to check on Redge.Wil punched Athan,kicked him in the stomach ,and elbowed him in the throat.Athan then spat blood out."You should'nt have done that."They both quickly clashed sabers again.Wil punched Athan and stabbed him."This galaxy is better off without you." said Wil.Derek and Wil both watched Redge and Athan slowly die.Greg ,their father,contacted them.'Is everything alright sons?" Derek and Wil looked at eachother and Derek responded "No.Athan and Redge are both dead."The bodies were taken to The Skywalker mansion.They had a proper funeral.-THE END- Clone wars theme - 'Order 66:The Rise of the Empire' In the morning of April 12th, 19 BBY,Wil left to Alderaan with his brother Derek because Greg sent them there to investigate the dissaperence of a Clone Commander."Hyperspace on big bro." said Derek "Ok.Lets do this." said Wil.As soon as they got there they met up with Gladiator3 Chris(Xavier Thorten)."So yeah guys,he was protecting Bail Organa's home then was kidnapped.Nobody knows what happened."Suddenly,Wil got a call from his brother Kool."Wil,Derek,Xavier we need your help at the Temple!All the Jedi are dead!The clones betrayed!" shouted Kool Wil replied "Oh shit!WE WILL BE RIGHT THERE!"The three heros entered THE TIGER and rushed to the other side of the galaxy.When they were almost to Coruscant, they were attacked by a Cruiser invaded by clones."Oh great just what we need!" said Derek.The Clones shot down THE TIGER but lucky for the heroes,Retrac had instulled an escape pod when THE TIGER was being constructed.They entered the escape pod and from inside they force crushed the cruiser.They then alighted on Coruscant where they saw their family and friends fight.Aari Skywalker(Wil's sister),Luke Skywalker (Greg) (Luke Skywalker not the son of Anakin),Phillip Skywalker,Retrac bob(He didnt betray Wil),Nightra Portglide,Kool Skywalker,and Greg Skywalker,Joshua Skywalker(Wil's son),Selven Skywalker(Wil's second born son),Rik Skywalker(Third born,also master traveled back in time to train Wil), Money Skywalker(Fourth and FINAL child),Kevare Skywalker and Hale sward (CWA Hale sward) were holding off the clones while the pod was landing.Once they landed Wil wanted vengence.Derek and Xavier rushed out of the pod.The clones were finished."Well I guess thats the last of the scrap metal." said Retrac. A clone sniper shot Retrac from the top of the temple."RETRAC NO!!!!!" Wil was furious." Please tell me your gonna be ok man!Please!!!"Wil saw the clone and was enraged.He force crushed him."Well,that was quite unnormal even for you son." said Greg."Lets check out the inside."said Aari.They all agrred and Wil picked up Retrac's body.When they went inside they saw thousands of lifeless bodies on the floor."Who could have done this?" asked KoolWil then started to look around then saw Sarl's body." Oh no........." said Wil."This is not happening.THIS IS NOT HAPPENING.!"Dad she's still alive.I can feel it." said Josh.An hour later,Greg's cruiser with Kole inside arrived."She's pregnant Wil." said Kool"Dad told me." Wil was thinking Oh great more kids? "Everyone inside." said Greg."We're headed for Tatooine."Sarl gave birth to a baby girl in the cruiser and then died.Money and Rik were sad because well that was their mother.Josh and Selven's mother was Allie Dwyer but they still considered Sarl a mother.They felt bad for their brothers Money and Rik but happy to have a baby sister.As soon as the Skywalkers got to the mansion, Wil went strait to the balcony.Night went to cheer him up."Wil it's gonna be ok." "No it's not!The baby is going to grow up without a mother!" yelled Wil "Love is hopeless Night.Here I am supposed to be the ladies man but end up losing the girls."Night grabbed on to Wil's arm."It's going to be ok." The two then shared a kiss.Wil backed away and said "We should'nt have done that.I'm sorry Night it's that well you have feelings for Kevare and I just lost my wife.I can't do that to Kev.I can if I wanted to but no." "No Wil it's ok-Wil interrupted before she can finish the sentence "Please,I just want to be alone."She left him alone and Kool and Derek were going to sit next to him in the balcony."So I guess this is the end." said Derek "Dont' say that bro..." said Wil softly "Anyway you ok little bro?" Kool asked Derek "Yeah I'm good, how about you Wil?" asked Derek "I'm good it's just I miss Sarl that's all bro." Derek smiled at him. "Well I just want to let both of you guys know that I always looked up to you and I love you." said Derek "Aww Derek." said Kool and Wil and the brothers hugged each other.They heard giggles from behind and it was the girls recording."Hey what gives." said Wil.He started to return to his old self.The boys tackled Aari and Night.Aari threw at Night and Wil tackled her.While the two were tackling each other Wil said "I'm starting to get romantic feelings for you. Night said "Really?" Wil replied "Not." as he threw the camera to Derek.Greg came in the room and started laughing."I remember when you guys were kids and do this." Wil said "Aww dad." They hugged Greg. He then said "It's time." They all nodded. "Wil went to his room and took off his Jedi Robes and lightsaber."I wont be needing you anymore."He put on scraps for clothes and had his DC-15A rifle.When he came out of his room,his sons said they were not going to be on the ground battle but they were headed for the skies."He then saw his brothers Kool and Deek with the same clothes but different guns.Kool had a DC-17 hand blaster and Derek had a DC-15 blaster.Wil called his friend Flash Goldbooster to help them fight.Wil got in his Attack Recon Fighter.As soon as they go there,Wil started the fight by shooting a clone in the head.He got out of the fighter and started to shoot clones.Night and Kev were back to back to slicing their heads off.There was chaos everywhere.Then some LAAT gunships with Jasmine Rosejoy and CPLCasey Layman came out of nowhere."Finally...." said Wil.Derek was saving a little girl that almost got shot in the head.The clones started to retreat."What are ya doing the fight's only beginning!" said Kool."Hey clones tell "Lord Vader" I'll be seeing him soon." said Wil "This is bull shit! get your asses back here!" said Xavier who was having the time of his life killing clones.Suddenly,about 10 tie fighters came."How the hell do they get those I want one of those." said Wil.The tie fighters started ti shoot at them but Greg force crushed them together."You know you guys could have done this." Yeah yeah yeah."Wait guys we still have my attack recon fighters and from the hills I see clones coming with speeders." "I see where your going with this Wil.You want to have all the fun in the sky while we're stuck here with those weak ass clones." said Derek "Exactly,well how are you guys going to fight in the sky?" replied Wil "He does have a point Derek." Kool said.They all agreed with Wil and he got in his Attack Recon Fighter."Hey shitheads,come and get some!"Wil was shooting and was'nt even trying.Casey and Jasmine were helping Wil in the skies.Meanwhile,the others were having fun too.They were trying to make Derek and Kool jealous because they had sabers and the 2 did'nt.""That's the last of those tie fighters." said Wil "Same down here." said Greg.They all made sure there was no clones around and went back to the mansion."That felt great." said Wil."Hell yeah I was like this you were like that." replied Kool."I am proud of the three of you." said Greg."Especially you Wil."Yeah my sons didnt even help they just stayed playing video games." "So I guess we survived the Great Jedi Purge." said Derek."Agreed.We survived the great Jedi Purge." said Wil.When they were done speaking,Kool,Aari,Derek,Night,and Wil went to a catana.And so the crazy adventure of dealing with the empire began. -The End- Empire theme- 'Special Delivery' One day,the Skywalkers heard that Night was in labor and so they headed to the hospital.Wil was walking around nervous wondering who the baby daddy was."Wil,son, take a seat." said Xavier "No way man." replied Wil. "Wow I guess the kid really wanted to be father." said Xavier "Well yeah he's been on a lot of stress lately." said Derek.A medical droid came out of the room and told the Skywalkers to come in.Wil was obviously the first one to enter."Oh my God Night,your baby is beautiful." said Aari "Thanks Aari.Her name Luna."Xavier walked up to the baby and said "Hey little ass kicker I'm gonna teach you some things.Dangerous things."Wil said "Hey Night can I hold her?" "Sure." Wil picked her up and said "Hi Luna Im Uncle or Daddy Wil.Wait I think."She sticked her tongue out at Wil and he laughed.Wil gave Luna back to Night and said "So Night who's the baby daddy?" "Oh yeah the dad is...." Before she could finish Kool interrupted saying "Isnt it obvious? the dad is Luke!"Everyone was shocked especially Wil."Luke?" said Wil "Boy that is a shocker." said Greg. "And so welcome to the family." said Wil - THE END- - Empire theme - Enter Darth Vader It was was summer 19BBY.The Skywalkers were sleeping.It was 3A.M until Luna started to cry.Wil was the first one to wake up.He called Luke on his phone and said "Yo go put some tape on that baby's mouth."Luke replied "Meh ok."Luna finally shut up.Wil was the last one to wake up cause Kole took him to a bar where they got drunk and broguht girls home.The next morning Wil got his breakfast and headed strait to the war room."Ok guys,we are going after Vader.I'll have you Derek,Night,and Athan with me."Wil asked if anyone had a question and no one did.Night gave Luna to Luke as Wil gave him a hard stare.They went inside the Negotiator and set a course for the Death Star.Derek and Athan were playing cards while Night was in the control room with Wil."So what,we not talking again? asked Night."Gee,you read my mind." replied Wil."Yeah whatever and for your information Luke is a great father to Luna,and why did you even bring along this mission?" "I dont care about Luke he's dead to me.And I brought you along cause I though you would be useful if someone gets hurt."Once they reached the Death star Wil said "Holy Crap that is huge." Derek and Athan rushed in and they were shocked."Man could you imagine it when it's complete?" said Athan.Wil was terrified."Damn son so that's what Ani has been doing while Padme was worried sick." said Wil.They got inside of the hangar and opened the door.4 stormtroopers came in and was easily killed."Ok guys lets put these clothes on." said Derek.Wil,Athan, and Derek put the clothes on except for Night."Come on Night it's just a disguise." "Yeah that a sweaty man has been wearing all day."Athan went up to her and said "You want these guys to notice us?" Night replied no.She then put the clothes on and the Team came out.Wil felt a presence that was calm."Oh man this presence is soothing." Night got angry and said "That's my presence idiot." "Well you really know how to calm a bro down cause of your hotness." replied Wil."Yeah feeling is meutual."The friends sneaked into the elevator.Once they reached the floor,they saw IG-211 gathering troops there.-Wil,Derek,Athan,and Night nodded to each other and quickly started to shoot them."What the- but Wil interrupted."Dude it's us the Skywalkers." "Ah yes Wilmore Skywalker.Last time I saw you you left me for dead on Iceberg 3."Selven was calling Wil through a holo."Son I'm a little busy right now."Wil saw Rik and Josh boxing."Dude are they boxing??" said Athan "Um yeah man anyway dad can we order the Royal Rumble on paper-view?" Wil quickly hanged up."Oh yes I remember how those sons of yours always interrupt you on a mission asking a stupid question."Derek went up to 211 and said "Ok listen.You will be of use to us now.If you dont tell us where "Lord Vader" is then we have other plans for you."He agreed."Yeah ok but which one of you people is fighting him." The four friends quickly said "I am" at the same time."We have to huddle up for a sec." said Wil. "Ok listen Im getting Vader and you guys get Palpatine." "Yeah ok why do we get him?Isnt he like the final boss? we do this as a team." said Athan.Wil then told 211 "I'll get Vader.These dudes and dudette get Palpatine." Night,Derek,and Athan were shocked." "Ok Jedi freaks.These are two cross ways.One leads to Vader's place and the other Palpatine.Have fun!" "Oh no you coming with us buddy!" Wil put 211 on his back and ran to the Vader passage.They took off their disguises.Wil put the hood of his Jedi Robe on."Ok,best of luck you guys." said Wil.Wil and Killer ran as fast as they can.Once they reached Vader,Wil could'nt believe what he was seeing."What have they done to you Ani?"Vader looked back."Wil....."Killer said "Yeah well if you look at the time." and he ran away."Ani,what did Palpatine do to you?!" Wil yelled."You killed innocent Jedi just to save Padme.Dude, you do know Night is a healer right?" "Be quiet.It is time for you to die Wilmore Skywalker." Wil took a step forward and said "So be it...."He then activated his saber and so did Vader.The two former friends were then fighting the ultimate battle."Anakin,stop now.You won't win!" Vader then force pushed Wil back."Stop calling me that.That name is not of use to me anymore."Wil was enraged and punched Vaders helmet off and was shocked."Man,you got ugly!" Vader tried to punch Wil off but Wil force pushed him into the window which cracked.Wil then started to beat up Vader."LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE BECOME!ARE YOU PROUD OF THIS?"Vader punched Wil in the lip then he started bleeding."Oh you crossed the line!"Wil sliced part of Vader's armor off and punched him till he unconscious.Wil got up,put his saber away, and said "This won't be the last time we meet again." and walked away.He went to the Palpatine cross way to help the others.By the time he got there,he saw Derek and Night banged up and Athan,Kool,and Luke fighting Palpatine."Luke,Kool am I glad to see you guys."Luke smiled and said "Yeah, yeah, yeah are you going to help us or what Wil?"Wil got his Saber out and kicked Palpatine in the head."Yikes you are the ugliest sith I have ever seen .""Ah Wilmore,Im so pleased to see you.Unfortunately,you and your friends time is short." Wil pointed his Saber at Palpatine and said "Not if Im still alive and have anything to say about it."Luke and Wil kicked Palpatine to the glass and threw him off the bridge."Ok IG-211 your coming back home with us."Athan carried 211 on his back.Wil carried Derek,and Luke carried Night.They snuck out and reached The Negotiator.Once they reached Tatooine,Wil took his speeder and went to Owen Lars house."Its hopeless.Anakin is gone Owen." "Well,atleast you tried your best Wil." Beru,Owen's wife,came out holding baby Luke Skywalker (Anakin's son).She gave Luke to Wil."Oh my.You have your father's eyes.Someday,you will restore peace and bring back the Jedi Order.I'm to weak to do this." -THE END- - EMPIRE THEME- 'Before the Dawn' It was 17 BBY and Greg was setting up a covert mission to Corelia."Ok,Wil you lead the Titan squad which consists of Kevare and Luke." Derek stopped eating his bacon and said "Right.And wherever Wil goes,I go."Greg said "Exactly."Hawk was sitting there polishing his blaster."Xavier,you will be in Night's squad.The gamma squad." Night's team consisted of Kool.her,Xavier,and Josh.Wil was discussing his team's mission."Ok but first,lets visit someone.I gotta show you guys something."Wil pressed the remote button to the garage."You guys remember this baby right?"Kevare and Luke looked at each other and sighed."Ok guys.Get in."said Wil."Does it still smell like wet rancor?" asked Luke.Wil grabbed febreze and said "Now it doesn't." "I call shotgun!" Derek yelled as he went in.Wil put Luke to control the blaster on top of the land speeder.When Luke was looking around,he saw a baby a baby."We're here guys."Wil went over to shake Owen's hand."Owen,these are my brothers Derek,Luke,and Kevare." "Ay yes.Wil haas told me wonderful things about you 3.I am Anakin Skywalker's stepbrother." They replied "Nice to meet you."Wil looked at the doorstep and a 2-year-old Luke and Beru stepped out."Hey Luke!" "Hi Uncle Wil." he replied.Wil picked him up after he said hi to Beru."Luke this is Luke ,Derek,and Kevare." TBC 'Rise of the Chosen Protectors' 'Quest' 'Revelations' It was summer 20 ABY.Wil and the other chosen protectors (Led by Wil,consisted of him,Josh,Selven,Philip,and Rik) were called to meet with the leaders Wedge,Night,Luke,and Aari."What up guys,what's our mission?"asked Wil."Yo Wil.We are gonna send u and your team on a mission to Yavin 4.It's a sky battle.Rain is there."said Luke.The others could already feel the rage inside of Wil."Dad chill." said Selven.'We are gonna get him Wil." said Philip.'Guys go!" said Night.The team got on the Negotiator.Suddenly,Killer,Athan,Xavier,Derek, and Kool appeared in the holocron."Dudes,this is the craziest battle I have ever been in." said Xavier. "Yeah,some guy just got his brains splattered all over our ship." said Killer.There was a large explosion heard."Yeah we gotta go." said Derek.The protectors then entered the massive space battle.There were heads flying everywhere and large explosions."Shoot the torpedos Rik!" "Ok dad."Rik shot the torpedos which hit Rain's ship.Rain's ship was going down."That was the weakest ship ever built." said Philip"Well,lets just follow him and this abomination of a ship down there."Once Rain's ship touched the ground it exploded."ReallyWil,that was the tenth ship you blew that was mine."The chosen protectors jumped out of the negotiator and activated their sabers."In the name of the Republic,you are under arrest." said Wil.Rain whistled and suddenly this big army of sith lords appeared."Not if me and my army have anything to say about it.""Ok u guys handle the army and I get Rain."Philip and the others nodded and attacked the sith lords.Rain and Wil ran at each other and clashed sabers.Wil kneed Rain in the face and sliced his mask off."You have improved since the last time we have fought." Wil force pushed Rain away and said "Oh trust me this is only the beginning."They clashed sabers again.Wil punched Rain,Broke his spine and stabbed him in the chest.Rain was on the floor begging for Wil to stop."After what you diid to Kev,you deserve this...." and attempted to cut his head off but missed."What the.."Rain stabbed Wil in the chest and force pushed him to a tree."WIL!!!!' yelled Philip.Wil was gushing out blood and fell to the ground.Selven cut the last sith lords head off and ran to Rain attempting to stab him."ILL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY FATHER!!!"Rain fore pushed him away and escaped.Rik and Josh picked Selven up and ran to their father."Stay with us dad,your gonna live." said Josh."No....my time has passed my sons."Josh was trying hard not to cry but Philip burst into tears."First,Josh...you are brave and strong..promise me you will look after your little brothers and I want you to take the place as team leader." "I..I promise...." said Josh."Second Selven...your pretty much a party dude but son please stop that and grow up...you are smart and all that stuff...." Selven cried and punched the ground."Finally Rik.....You will make an awesome leader someday...take care of your older bros their well kinda immature..." "I promise dad...'"Philip,Sarl is so gonna kill me not to mention dad but take care of her and my sons...."said Wil "I-I promise..." said Philip.Wil then died and they picked up his lifeless body.They did the Jedi ritual of burning the body."Well...at least he's in a better place now.." said Luke Skywalker(Anakin's boy)."Yep...that boy may have done wrong things in his life but he made me proud." 'Legacy' Wil was always still remebered as one of the brave heroes who fought to bring back the Jedi Order.He was always adored by many girls around the galaxy and was given the title of "Best Jedi Ever." This was the Legend of Wil Skywalker.... 'Pics' Lo 'Appearences' Wil appears in numerous Star Wars games.tbc 'Love Life' Wil dated numerous women when he was alive.Though it was forbidden in the Jedi Order,he did not care cause his father did it as well. Padme Amidala ' '''Wil dated Padme Amidala for a brief time while Anakin was off training.They eventually broke up because Wil was always off on Jedi Missions and did not have time for her. Allie Dwyer Allie was the mother of Wil's first 2 children,Josh and Selven. Padme Midilander Padme was another girlfriend of Wil.They broke up cause Wil found out she had a husband. Sarl Skywalker Sarl Skywalker is Wil's beloved wife and mother to his children Rik,Duelist,unborn daughter,and Thunder.The 2 are still together and are still growing strong. There are many others but Wil forgot their names 'People I would like to Thank''' Alright guys these are the list of dudes and dudettes I would like to thank. 1.TheGrand Skywalker- Always has been an awesome father to me.He always believed in me and teached me some stuff in my time on CWA. 2.Derek Skywalker-My little brother.He always had my back no matter what.Awesome on combat and off.I would do anything for this guy. 3.Kool Skywalker- Best twin brother a man could have.Though we had our ups and downs, He's my brother and I love this guy.(Not tht way). 4.Gladiator3 Chris(Xavier Thorten)- Best clone ever.I'm often scared to call him oldie.He would punch me in the face if I did.Other than that,He is like a second father to me. 5.Nightra Portglide-She is a loving friend and my dream(still is).She is currently married to Luke but I think they make a perfect couple. 6.Aari Skywalker-BEST SIS EVER!I always go to Aari for advice and she helps me when I need it.For that I am proud to call her my sister. 7.Kevare Skywalker-- Tries not to cry- He was my brother.He trained me from when I was a little boy.He was the first Skywalker I met well actually second cause I met Derek first than all of ya anyway He has not been on for a while and I want him to come back.He taught me to be brave be storng.Hustle Loyalty Respect I live by tht code everyday.Thx Kev. 8.Athan nightkept - Athan is a good friend of mine.He helps me on missions and is married to my sister Joi.I could always look for a fight with this dude when Im bored. 9.Rik Skywalker - He is my son.Will do anything with me always listens.My favorite son (dont tell Josh). 10.COOLPhilip Skywalker- Also my brother.Teaches me many things and always talks to me.Tells me what is right and wrong. 11.Luke Skywalker (Greg)-The awesome brother who likes minecraft .He teached me how to pick up my first lady at the age of 2.For that I thank you. 12.Kole Cometspanner-My uncle.We didnt get along much when I was young and he would break me without hesitation.But we learned what was importnt and he now takes me to bars and picks up women with me :). 13.Joshua Skywalker.-My oldest son and by far the stongest.Somebody named Tristian Silverdust killed and cloned him but Joshua Skywalker has returned!! 14.Selven Skywalker - My second son.He is pretty funny and a great jedi.Makes me the proudest dad in the world. 15.Retrac Bob - My clone captian and best friend.He doesnt get on much though and when he does I would always use up the time with him by having fun and stuff. 16.Hale sward - My other best friend.He is currently Rik's clone commander.He is a great clone. 17.IG-211-I would like to thank Reed for putting me in his stories and letting me use his manga guard IG-211. K peeps.if Im missing anybody tell me. - Wil Skywalker -THE END- I hate to mess up, but Will, its Kev. I just want to let you know that I'm sorry for never getting on anymore. I've been busy. I may get on again someday, but for now I'm not. I appreciate that you thanked me in this. I want to thank you, though, you made Clone Wars fun again. We shared fun adventures, Will. You were a great Jedi! -Kevare Skywalker Category:Skywalker Legends Category:Male Characters Category:Jedi Master Category:Lifetime Members Category:Jedi General Category:Skywalker Reborn legends Category:Jedi Category:Humans Category:Chosen one Category:Warrior Category:Republic Category:Republic Marine Havoc Squad Category:Rebellion Category:Jedi Leader Category:Jedi Ace Category:Jedi Pilot Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Jedi Knight Category:Jedi Padawan Category:Member Category:Assassin Category:War Hero Category:Saber Master Category:Tatooine Category:Class Rank:Jedi Master Category:General Category:Jedi Hunter Category:Deceased Category:Immortal Category:Powerful Jedi Category:Married Characters Category:Skywalker Family